tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurazaka Manabi
"There she goes again with the Miss Happy-Go-Lucky"- Sakurazaka Manabi (to her sister) ]] Sakurazaka Manabi (桜坂 マナビ) is the younger sister of the twins and is one of the members of Team Sakura, later she's in Blossom Bullets Profile "The lady twins formed a team called "Team Sakura" in which the two are excactly alike except for one with a mole under her eye. They are high-leveled dancers who are fluent in many styles with their delicate movement. They also see Kanon as their rival."- Tribe Cool crew's official page (note: the discription is used for both Hinata and Manabi) Appearance Manabi has long purple-ish hair (bluer than her sister) which usually braided into a tail on her right and two twirl on her side. she has sharp eyes and usually wears pink eyeshadow. Her eyebrow is a small oval at the bottom stick to a line, she also has long eyelashes and 2 underline eyelashes. Manabi has a mole under her left eye. She usually wears a white shirt with pink scarf and a knee length baggy short and long black socks. In her team uniform, she dresses like an arabic dancer with a short sleeveless top on the right and baggy pants with a piece of cloth hanging on her left shoulder. She wears 2 blue bracelets and 1 yellow bracelet on her right arm. Personality She has nice maners and is the tomboy one of the two since she adressed to herself with male honerifics. However, she doesn't seems to understand sharing or apologizing since she has never done it before, only receive it. She's from a whole different class form the other dancers she met in Dance Road. She and Hinata once replicated a room in their mansion to look like Dance Road round 3 for practising purpose. The first time the others came to her house, they were all amazed by how rich they are and said that their house looks like a movie set. She and Manabi both travel the world to learn dancing in lots of different cultures and met all of their idols but not Jey El, he's too influential that they haven't manage to get remotely close to him. That's the reason why they're entering Dance Road and started dancing, they wanted to feel his soul, love, blood, sweat and tear in person. Relationships Sakurazaka Hinata Hinata is her big sister. They go everywhere with each other. Kanon Otosaki She seems to be friendly towards Kanon even though she said that Kanon is Team Sakura's rival. She and Hinata both agreed that Kanon has immense talents that Kanon herself doesn't aware of. Yuji Shishido Yuji called her his "godess" at first but after seeing her dance in episode 24, he admire their dancing so much he called them his "super godess" and ask them for a dance session. The twins later agreed and called him to later form Blossom Bullets. Sota Noguchi Unlike Yuji Sota did not wanted to formed Blossom Bullets or to even team up with Team Sakura at first, he later changed his mind afetr listening to Haneru and gave it a shot. He's also seems to be a little bit annoyed at how they don't understand sharing. Riki Sakota The twins met him a couple of times. Later, they're on the same team. Trivia Their house has a dance room, a work out room, pool and a lot of servents. They have a room called "Hinata and Manabi happy collection" which has all the memorabilia they have received form famous dancers worldwide. Their dad runs an international chains of hotels so he's always busy globe-trotting with their mom. Most of the time, it's just them and Patrick in the mansion. Patrick is their butler. She and her sister also seems to have developed telepathy. Category:Dancers Category:Characters Category:Team Sakura Category:Blossom Bullets